


Not A Fairy Tale

by ALC



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC/pseuds/ALC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for TimePetalsPrompts on tumblr, this story was (loosely) based on my interpretation of these lyrics:<br/>[  “ Here’s a story of a girl<br/>Who grew up lost and lonely<br/>Thinking love was fairytale<br/>And trouble was made only for me</p>
<p>Even in the darkness<br/>Every color can be found<br/>And every day of rain<br/>Brings water flowing<br/>To things growing in the ground ” ]</p>
<p>This is a Human Nine and Rose Tyler story.  I hope that you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Fairy Tale

Rose Tyler woke in her tiny bedroom, stretching her arms and legs. Sunlight streamed through the window and she sighed lightly. _Time to get up,_ she thought to herself and pushed back the handmade quilt, throwing her legs over the side of the bed. It took all of three steps to cross the room to her dry sink where she picked up the ceramic pitcher with the crack in the side and poured a bit of water into the matching bowl. She washed her face and stared into the tiny mirror before combing her hair and pinning it up. 

The bed was quickly made and she pulled off her long cotton nightgown, selecting a pale pink skirt and a light yellow blouse for the day. After donning her underthings, she set about getting dressed. Finally, she neatly folded her nightclothes and set them back in the nearly empty drawer of her small wooden wardrobe.

“Morning, love,” said Jackie Tyler as her daughter made her way into the cramped kitchen.

“Morning, mum,” she smiled. “D’you have anything you need me for today? I thought I might try picking blackberries- I noticed yesterday that they’re really coming on.” 

Jackie bit her lip. “I s’pose it’d be all right, but I don’t want you going far. James might call on you later.” 

She shuddered to herself, but nodded to her mother. 

The past few months James Stone had come to call on Rose. She’d initially been flattered by the attention he gave her- he was charming and sweet and occasionally brought her flowers. Her mum had no doubt that James’ attentions would lead to marriage in a short time and encouraged the relationship. 

Rose, however, had begun to see a darker side to James’ personality. She couldn’t put her finger on it directly. Sometimes it was the way he looked at her, or how he’d push her aside roughly, then tease that it was all a joke. She was becoming increasingly nervous about spending time with him, but she didn’t want to disappoint her mum. James might not be everything she wanted, but then, she wasn’t all that he wanted, either. Fairy tales, after all, were for storybooks. 

“I won’t go far, mum, I promise.” She smiled. “We both love blackberries- maybe I’ll pick enough for jam.” 

Jackie nodded. “I took in wash from the new Doctor in town, so I’ll be off to collect that, but I’ll be back.” She paused a moment, thinking. “I should really get the water heating before I fetch it. It’ll take me the better part of the day, as it is.”

“There’s a new Doctor in the village?” she asked. “Doctor Taylor’s been gone for almost a year…I wondered if they’d ever find a replacement.”

Jackie smiled. “He seems a nice man, though a bit stern. I inquired yesterday about the washing notice he’d tacked to the door. Said he’d have it all bundled up for me.” She turned and looked back at the stove. “Rose…” she trailed off.

She gave her mum a loving hug. “Want me to haul the water?” she asked.

Jackie shook her head, squeezing her daughter’s arm. “No, but if you’d run to the village and pick up the wash, I’d appreciate it- save me a bit of time, anyway.”

She sighed softly, but smiled. “That’d be fine. I’ll pick blackberries this afternoon.”

Ten minutes later, she was pushing their sturdy little cart towards the village. The day was sunny and pleasant and dew still clung to the stems of the flowers and grasses that lined the path as she made her way to town. She reached the Doctor’s house and rapped lightly on the front door.

“It’s open,” a deep voice came from inside. 

Hesitantly, Rose pushed the door open, and stood inside the threshold. A tall man with close-cropped hair, a large nose, and prominent ears stepped out, dressed in dark trousers and a white button down shirt. While his features were unusual, Rose had to admit he was very handsome. A dark jacket was slung over a chair and he picked it up, slipping it on as she entered the room. 

“Morning, miss,” he said kindly. “You’re needing a Doctor? Not feelin’ well today?”

She stopped and hesitated, momentarily frozen and unable to speak. _He thinks I’m a patient._

He was just about finished writing out a list of pharmaceuticals when someone knocked. He answered the door and shrugged on his jacket. A young woman of about twenty stood before him. She appeared hesitant and nervous; he softened instantly, quickly assessing her. _Young, blonde hair, soulful brown eyes that were wide and uncertain, faded pink skirt, worn yellow blouse, simple shoes._ He assumed what nearly any physician would- _newly married, likely in the early stages of her first pregnancy._ That would explain the nervousness as well as the hesitancy. 

“Come in,” he smiled, nudging her into the room. “If you’ll just sit down and tell me the trouble, I’ll know where to begin.” His hand rested at the small of her back and Rose jumped at the light touch. “No need to be shy,” he said gently, “I can help.”

Finally, her voice returned. “No, Doctor, I’m- that is, my-my mother sent me to fetch your wash.”

He smiled, amused by his presumption- wrong again. “Ah, so you’re Mrs. Tyler’s daughter, then? Fantastic.” 

“Yes, she’s my mum…asked me to pick up the wash,” Rose said, feeling silly. She’d just stated her reason for coming. Why did Doctors make her so nervous?

He walked to the corner, picking up a large bundle wrapped in a white sheet. “What’s your name, then, Miss Tyler?” he asked.

“Rose,” she said quietly. 

He nodded. Well, this is it, then, Rose Tyler,” he said, hefting the bundle. He started to walk towards Rose, who held out her arms. Just as he reached the young woman, the door opened. 

A young man in his early 20’s walked in, scratching his head. He looked equal parts disgusted and angry and huffed. “Lookin’ for the new Doctor,” he said, scanning the room. His eyes fell upon the Doctor first, and then Rose. His lips twitched into a sly smile and a gleam of hunger and lust filled his eyes. He stood a bit straighter, staring her up and down. 

The Doctor watched, appalled by the way this stranger burst into his office and almost instantly intimidated the young Miss Tyler. He watched as Rose’s cheeks paled and saw her hand tremble as she slunk away, backing up until she bumped into a wall. The entire scene had only taken a moment to play out, but it sickened him.

If Rose had been nervous around him, she seemed downright afraid of this stranger. Setting the bundle of laundry down, the Doctor faced the young man. “What can I do for you, son?” he asked quietly. 

The young man eyed Rose again in a way that he didn’t care for and gave a shrug. “Wonderin’ if you had anything for a cough. My mum’s not feelin’ well.” 

The Doctor cleared his throat. “Why not let me come out and check her over? Make sure it’s nothin’ serious. Alright, Mr…?” 

James’ face turned dark. “It’s Stone. And we don’t need the added expense. She’ll be fine. Just wanted to know if you had something for a cough.” 

The Doctor picked up a bag and rummaged through it, eventually pulling out a small bottle. “Have her take a teaspoon of this every few hours, as she needs it. If the cough doesn’t break up, or isn’t better in a few days, bring her in, or send someone to fetch me.” He was solemn, any hint of a smile gone as he gave him instructions, and finally looked him in the eye. “I mean it, Mr. Stone. If she isn’t better, I want to know about it. Payment can be worked out- doesn’t necessarily have to be money.”

James shrugged and turned away, throwing a small coin on the table. “She’ll be fine.” He paused and looked at Rose. “Can I see you home, then, Rose?” he asked, his face turning to a nasty smile. “Was plannin’ on callin’ on you this afternoon, but a quiet walk home might be even better.” 

The Doctor watched as her eyes widened and hands wrung nervously. He stepped in. “No need. I’ll be walking her home- that way you can return to your mother.”

The smile on James’ face faded as he glared at Rose and then the Doctor. He pocketed the glass bottle of medicine and stomped off, angry. 

Rose let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding as he walked away.

“He doesn’t seem a nice sort,” the Doctor remarked, trying to hide his contempt.

“He-he’s…” Rose trailed off, trying to think of an excuse that wasn’t an outright lie. “He might just be worried about his mother,” she whispered.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. “Has a funny way of showing it.” He turned back to Rose. “Just give me a moment to lock up,” he said.

“Doctor, you don’t have to…” she trailed off. She huffed lightly. “I don’t even know your last name,” she admitted. “My mother didn’t tell me.” 

He picked up a stethoscope and put it in a black medical bag, latching it securely. “It’s Smith, but nearly everyone just calls me the Doctor. And I’ll not have you walking by yourself when you’re clearly afraid of that man.”

Rose looked, down, licking her lips. “I don’t want to trouble you. ‘M sure you’re very busy. He-he’s courting me. ‘S fine.”

His face was somber. “Courting you? You’re afraid of him. You shouldn’t’ be afraid of someone who’s coming to call, Rose.” 

“No,” she hesitated. “Suppose I’m just being silly about the whole thing. ‘M not afraid. Really. I’ll be fine to walk home. I can’t trouble you with this.” The situation was getting out of hand. She didn’t want to be a nuisance. 

He shook his head. “I didn’t like his attitude anyway, and it’s no trouble. Not exactly teeming with patients at the moment, am I?”

She gave a short, uncertain smile in return. He picked up the bundle, along with his medical bag, and walked out the door. He set the laundry in the cart and nestled the medical bag on the side, careful so its contents wouldn’t be damaged. 

Rose stepped up to push the burdens, but the Doctor shook his head. “Miss Tyler, please. Relax. It does a man good to get a little exercise,” he said calmly. “You’d be doing me a favour if you let me push it back.”

She turned her head to the side, a puzzled expression on her face. “Doctor…” she trailed off. 

“This way, is it?” he asked, pushing the cart. 

“Yeah. Not far, just a bit of a walk.” She bit her lip and pointed at the medical case as she followed behind him. “Why’d you bring your bag? Have you got a patient out here?” she asked, curious.

He raised his eyebrows. “A good physician is prepared no matter where he goes, Rose. I always take my bag with me- never know when you might need it.”

She nodded. 

They continued down the path, the wheel of the cart crunching over the gravel on the path. A few birds sang overhead, hopping from branch to branch. Soft ferns grew in copious numbers in the shade, their long feathery fronds drooping into the path, tickling Rose’s ankles as she walked. 

She cleared her throat. “So…you- you’re from the North, then?” she asked.

He grinned. “Salford, originally, but I’ve been all over. Studied all around the world, treated lots of different people, learned lots of different things. Just came back to England a month ago and found that you lot needed a Doctor. So here I am.”

She smiled- a big, genuine smile. “You’ve traveled? What’s it like?” she asked. “I’ve never been outside the village. Of course, I know the woods well, but…what’s the rest of the world like? What are the people like? Are they kind? Does the rest of the world look like England?”

His blue eyes further softened. He’d only known her an hour, but the sincerity and curiosity she displayed warmed his battered soul. In all his travels, he wasn’t sure he’d met someone quite like Rose Tyler, in her simple pink and yellow skirt and blouse. He chose the tales of his travels carefully, wanting Rose to understand the beauty, complexity, and heartache in the world around them. 

Rose was silent as they walked, keenly listening to the Doctor’s stories. She was fascinated to learn about his journeys across the Earth, all he’d seen and done. She wondered how a man who traveled so far and had done so much could ever return and take up a mundane life as the doctor in a small village. 

It wasn’t long till they reached the Tyler cottage. Rose was sorry their time to chat was at an end, but she’d enjoyed speaking to him. He hadn’t seemed stern at all, as her mum had implicated. He was friendly and kind and just a bit sad. He pushed the cart up to the front of their home and sat it down.

Rose swallowed and looked up at the sky. “Thank you, Doctor Smith,” she said shyly. “’M glad you got to travel and see all those amazin’ places.” She smiled wistfully. “Maybe someday I’ll be able to see something.” She brushed an inchworm off her skirt and sighed, looking up at the cottage. “Maybe.”

“You’re young yet, Miss Tyler. Who knows what adventures are awaiting you?” he grinned.

His tactic seemed to have the opposite effect of what he intended. Her smile went away. “I have an idea, Doctor.”

He considered her plight- young and attractive but no title, no father, and therefore, no dowry. She would be completely dependent upon whoever offered up a marriage proposal…and that person would be the nasty bloke who’d barged into his office.

“Mr. Stone?” he questioned.

She nodded, resigned. “My mother says it’s a good match.” She smiled tightly. “Doubt I’ll be able to travel…I’ll be married and all. But…” she trailed off, “but at least I got to hear about it- even if just for a little bit. It sounds lovely.” She swallowed and forced herself to smile. “Thank you for walking back with me.”

The Doctor closed his eyes. He’d only just met Rose and her prospective fiancé, but he didn’t like it- not one bit. She was already afraid of him- and based solely on the behaviour exhibited today, it was warranted fear. “Rose,” he asked gently, “it is the height of rudeness for me to ask, and you’ve every right to slap me, but, do you want to marry him? Is that what you really want?”

Her face turned pink, and then red. He thought he’d embarrassed her or made her angry, until he heard her sniffle. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears when she started to speak. “It’s- it’s not about what I want. ‘M to do my duty. The Stone family is a little better off. My mum, she wouldn’t have to work so hard.” She recalled her thoughts from earlier and verbalized them. “As much as we would like it to be so, Doctor Smith, life’s not a fairy tale.”

“You’re right, Rose. It’s not a fairytale; but listen to me, alright? It doesn’t have to be a nightmare, either.” He swallowed, formulating a plan. “Come work for me- be my assistant. I’ll need someone to help in my cluttered little office- write down notes, keep track of patients, order the pharmaceuticals…” He paused. “Can you read, Rose? I can teach you if you can’t-”

She shook her head. “I can read Doctor, but…my mum…she’s expectin’ me to do this. I can’t just go running off and leave James. They’re expecting me to-”

“To spend your life with that awful man, allowing him to control and dominate you?” He was calm and very still. “Rose, I’m offering you a chance at your dreams. You don’t have to fall in line and just be someone’s wife. Now, I can’t pay you a lot, but it’ll be enough. Your mum will be comfortable. You’d be able to save up and travel, should you wish. You have an option, Rose. You have a choice.”

Her head was spinning and she felt shaky. The future she’d been expecting, that had all been set in stone (how ironic, she thought bitterly) was now changing. She saw two paths. One path was dark and dim, the colours muted and dull. The other path was uncertain, but it glowed and shimmered, a bright rainbow of this and that- it offered something she hadn’t had in a long time. It offered hope. She nearly choked on the words as she looked up at the Doctor, his blue eyes shining. “Yes,” she said, grinning. “Yes. I will be your assistant.” 

His smiled warmed her heart and he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Rose Tyler, you are going to be absolutely fantastic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone.  
> If you were hoping for the newest chapter of "A Planet Called Content", I am so sorry to disappoint you. I've been very focused on writing this little beast this week and I haven't had the time I needed to edit the whole chapter- it will be posted soon! 
> 
> This story was truly a challenge for me to write. I had no idea where to go with the prompt, but I hope that some of you will enjoy it! Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate my readers, because, without them, my poor little stories would just sit around all dusty and lonely. Thank you for keeping this one company. :) Have a great day and, as always, I welcome your questions and comments. Hearing from you brightens my day!


End file.
